halloweenmoviefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dac Copp/Michael Myers character analysis (2007 and 1978)
' 2007 Michael Myers (remake)' ** Was mistreated by family and people around him most likely caused Michael to have a multi personality disorder. the original personality being Michael himself: a kid with anger issues who likes making masks and inflexs his anger on animals by harming them and killing them but cares about his mom and young baby sister. The other personality being The Shape who enjoys killing people and is personified by the black cardboard Michael made in the film as well as the white blank mask michael wears later in the film but The Shape still cares about Michael’s mom and young sister. ** Most likely The Shape personality took over when he kill a nurse in the film most likely originally The Shape would only come out at specific times when it felt like Michael's family was being threatened which is why he killed the nurse as well as a school bully. 17 years later Michael and The Shape would become one and was going to return home to kill more innocent people. ** Michael would try and find his young sister and would kill anyone in his way he would eventually find her and trying rewake her memory. Michael would later take 3 Bullets to the back before he is nearly killed by being shot in the head but the bullet only grazed the side of his head. In the end my final thoughts on this version of the Michael Myers character was interesting but explainable that's the one problem I have with this version but besides from that the theories I made might be true I did this analysis mainly for what I saw in Michael's character in this remake. ' 1978 Michael Myers (original)' * Michael was a very normal child cared by his parents and people but seemed mentally disturbed most likely Michael cut himself off from the world and didn't want to be bothered by anyone at an early age * Seem to have had a fascination with clowns example by his clown costume at the beginning of the film and his original idea for his mask * Fake being catatonic when he was at the Sanitarium seems very crafty. He waited 15 years * Seemed very enforce it as an adult as he pushed all mental patients out of the Sanitarium while also retaining the trait of being sneaky while waiting for a car to arrive so he could drive back to his home * He would steal a jumpsuit and later a mask to change his appearance so no one would know it was him. Most likely through most of the day he spent in Haddonfield he hid in his old house and planned if anyone went near it he would kill them which is most likely why he tracked down Laurie Strode * He would still remain sneaky stalking Laurie Strode and her friends and later that night he would kill Laurie’s friends * He would later be shot 6 times off a balcony he would have escaped again no one knowing where he went This version of Michael the classic version was more of an enigma than a easily solvable character like the remake all I can say is there physical traits are very the same but each character are vastly different where Michael in the original felt like his family was a threat to him where the remake Michael felt like he need to protect his mother and young sister both are mentally disturbed but in different ways Category:Blog posts